


Things you shouldn't say

by llama_chan



Series: GabeNath one shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Things you shouldn't say

The day was like any other. Gabriel had gone to akumatise some poor unfortunate soul, leaving his assistant to do all the work. Gabriel had just returned from his lair after a failed akuma. He wasn't surprised after all it had been Mr Pigeon again. He stepped onto his platform and reloaded the design he had been doing before. 

"Mrs Bourgeois I know you wish to speak with Mr Agre--- I--- Mrs Bourgeois may I remind you that I don't work for you I work for Mr Agreste… yes… I know… goodbye!" Nathalie slammed the phone down. Leaning back let out a disgruntled scream. 

"How would you like it if I slammed you against the table?" Nathalie whipped her head around wide eyed. Her face turning red. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking away. The room was silent. She got up and ran out the room. After a few moments it then dawned on Gabriel. "Merde!" The colour drained from his face.

"Just so you know she wouldn't mind." 

Gabriel jumped backwards falling off his podium. He caught sight of a blue kwami fasing through the wall. The thought of his assistant bent over her desk flashed through his mind. He dismissed it as quickly as it appeared.

It would be a few hours before they would see each other. Nathalie watched over Adrien at photoshoots and lessons. Gabriel hid in his office. 

"I'll see you tomorrow sir." Nathalie had packed her things and was standing at his office door.

"Yes. Nathalie about earlier..." 

"It's fine…" A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"No, it's not. It was supposed to be a sarcastic comment but it came out all wrong."

The blush grew slightly darker and she fiddled with her bag strap. "Sir, it's alright."

Gabriel walked over to her and held out his hand. "Never speak of this again?"

Nathalie took it. "Agreed."

"Will you two just fuck already!"

"DUUSUU NO!"


End file.
